Secret of Us
by AnissCassie
Summary: Happy YUNJAE Anniversary! YUNJAE IN LOVE. Oneshoot


**SECRET OF US**

**.**

**.**

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M_

_Genre : Romance,_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_._

_Present_

**.**

Kilatan lampu kamera begitu terlihat gencar mengarah ke sesosok _mannequin_ indah menawan yang tengah berpose di depan sana. Mencoba berbagai pose yang mengagumkan dan memikat hati siapa saja.

Sosok itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik, memiliki mata _doe_ yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang menyelaminya, sikap ramah tamahnya, berkulit seputih susu serta suara yang sangat merdu menjadikanya idola semua kalangan.

Terlepas dari itu semua tidak ada yang tau tentang kehidupan pribadinya, agency yang menaunginya pun seakan menutup aksess tentang dirinya. Yang _public_ tau dirinya masih _single_.

"_Ne!_ pemotretan kali ini cukup. Kerja yang bagus Jaejoong _ssi_!" seru salah seorang produser.

Kim Jaejoong membungkukan badannya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada pihak-pihak yang terlibat, "_Kamsahamnida yeorobun…_"

Kim Heechul, manager Jaejoong berjalan dengan menenteng minuman dingin ditangannya kemudian memberikannya pada Jaejoong, "Kerja yang bagus Jongie!"

"_Gomawo hyung_! Apa aku masih ada jadwal?"

Heechul berdecak kesal moodna tiba-tiba rusak, "Seharusnya ada sebelum artis bermata musang itu mengacaukan semuanya!"

"Jung Yunho _ssi _maksud _hyung_?"

"Menurutmu siapa lagi? Seenaknya saja dia mengisi jobmu lagi."

Jaejoong mengulum senyum, "Sudahlah _hyung_, Jung Yunho _ssi_ kan memang lebih berpengalaman dari pada aku, dia juga penyanyi dan _actor_ kelas _international_ yang berbakat jadi tidak heran jika banyak project-project yang berlomba mendapatkan kontrak dengannya."

"Ck kau selalu saja membelanya."

"Memang begitu kan kenyataannya. Aku juga sangat kagum dengan sepak terjang Jung Yunho _ssi_. Berkat dia juga kan Agency Hangeng gege menjadi sebesar sekarang."

"Dan ingat juga Jae, kau, Jihyo, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin juga ikut andil dalam kesuksesan agency cina agresif itu. Aku kesal sekali ketika dia hobi membanggakan artis musang itu. Padahalkan aku punya kau yang tidak kalah berbakat."

"Kau juga harus ingat _hyung_, dia itu suamimu!"

"Itulah salah satu kesialanku. Sudahlah, tadi Cina agresif itu menelponku ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan kita."

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku sih berharapnya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang itu lagi. Jikapun iya, maka aku akan membotaki kepalanya segera."

Jaejoong terkikik gemas, "Sudahlah _hyung, kajja_ kita berangkat."

Jaejoong dan Heechul segera memasuki mobil mereka dengan Heechul yang mengemudi. Walaupun ini memang mobil _namja_ cantik itu, hadiah dari seseorang tahun lalu tapi dia tetap belum bisa mengemudikannya atau lebih tepatnya dia belum diijinkan belajar mengemudikan mobil jenis Ferrary itu. Maka dari itu kemana pun dia pergi Heechul selalu menemaninya kecuali ketika dia pergi dengan orang itu.

30 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai ke dalam gedung agency tempat Jaejoong bernaung. Banyak sekali fans Jaejoong yang menjerit histeris melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu pun tersenyum ramah dan terkadang ikut berpose dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dia belum tau jika di lantai paling atas gedung ini ada yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum sinis.

"Ayo Jae…"

"_Ne hyung_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duo Kim itu berdiri mematung saat mendenar teriakan demi teriakan yang berasal dari ruang bertuliskan 'Directur' itu. Teriakan itu terdengar antara sang Directur dan Artis unggulan agency ini, Jung Yunho. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi semenjak Kim Jaejoong merintis karirnya di dunia keartisan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, _hyung_ harus batalkan kontrak itu!" suara itu berasal dari sang artis.

"Tidak bisa begitu Yun!"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa?"

"Mereka sudah membayar royaltinya, apa kau mau perusahaan ini mendapat denda?"

"Maka dari itu _hyung_, dari awal kan aku sudah pernah bilang. Apapun yang terjadi, _hyung_ harus memberi tahu dulu padaku! Semuanya itu ada dibawah keputusanku!"

"Yun…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. _Hyung_ cukup batalkan saja kontrak itu, jika mereka menuntut ganti rugi, aku yang akan membayarnya. _Kajja,_ Yesung _hyung_ kita pergi! Selamat siang Hangeng _hyung_."

Hangeng hanya menghela nafas lagi-lagi anak istimewa agency ini berbuat seenaknya jika menyangkut tentang 'dia'.

Sedangkan di luar Jaejoong dan Heechul terlihat kaget ketika Jung Yunho keluar tiba-tiba, melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Jaejoong kemudian pergi begitu saja dengan menabrakkan bahunya pada Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu terhuyung.

"_Gwaenchana_ Jae? Maafkan Yunho _ne_, dia hanya sedang kesal."

"_Ne gwaenchana hyung."_

Heechul mendengus tidak suka, melihat kelakuan Jung Yunho. Ada beberapa hal yang Heechul tidak suka dari actor terkaya di Korea Selatan itu. Karena Jung Yunho itu dingin, angkuh, sombong dan semaunya berbeda dengan gayanya dalam layar kaca. Terlebih ketika _namja_ musang itu suka mengambil alih job _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

"_Hyung_ _kajja_ kita masuk!" ajak Jaejoong

"_Ne_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitulah Jae! Kau hanya cukup menjaga kesehatanmu, semua keperluan peluncuran album kedua mu ini kami yang mengatur!"

"_Ne gomawo gege!"_

"Dan aku dengar dari Heechul ada banyak tawaran yang menginginkanmu ikut andil dalam project mereka."

"Tentu saja tapi sebelum anak emasmu itu mengacaukannya."

"_Hyung_ sudahlah…"

"Maafkan dia ya Jae, Yunho memang memiliki sifat semaunya, tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

Kim Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sifat Yunho mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

"Oh ya sekali lagi _Mianhae_, sepertinya aku harus mempertimbangkan lagi tentang tawaran drama itu. Kau tidak apa-apakan menunda dulu keinginanmu untuk bermain dalam drama?"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Heechul telah medahuluinya. "Apakah orang itu ikut campur tangan lagi?"

"Apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu!"

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa keberatan Hangeng _gege_, aku yakin _gege_ dan orang itu tau apa yang terbaik untukku. Oh ya ge, aku harus segera pulang dan aku akan meninggalkan Heechul _hyung_ disini. Aku harap kau bisa menjinakkanya. Hihihi"

"YA! Kim Jaejoong apa maksudmu?" teriak Heechul menggelegar sedangkan Jaejoong sudah berlari terlebih dahulu menuju lift.

Tidak lama Jaejoong menunggu, pintu lift pun terbuka. Jaejoong agak tersentak mendapat sosok lain tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanyanya masih dengan mata terpejam dan dua tangan yang dilipat didada.

"Ahh? _Ye_!"

Terjadi keheningan dalam lift itu dan Jaejoong yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan pun membuka suara. "Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku?"

"Eumm"

"Benarkah? _Gomawo_!"

"Ya. Tapi aku lapar!"

"Baiklah sesampainya dirumah aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaanmu." Jawab Jaejoong dengan di akhiri dengan senyuman manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong sedang memasak makanan sambil bersenandung lirih, hatinya selalu bahagia ketika berhubungan dengan rumah. Karena di rumah dia bisa menghilangkan sedikit beban dan kepenatannya, karena rumah pulalah dia bisa bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan suaminya.

Ya. Rahasia besar yang tidak public tau adalah kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong telah menikah dan memiliki suami. Sebenarnya di Korea hubungan semacam itu tidak dilarang, hanya saja alasan yang membuatnya harus merahasiakan identitasnya adalah kerena tabu bagi para artis yang sedang naik daun memiliki hubungan yang serius.

Grepp

Cup cup cup

Sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang disertai kecupan-kecuapan manis dipipinya.

"_Baby, bogoshippeo!"_

"_Nado bogoshippeo_!"

Cup

"Eungghhhh…" desah Jaejoong saat _namja_ yang tengah memeluknya saat ini memberikan ciuman dan jilatan di leher jenjangnya.

"Unngggg akkuhh seddanghh memasakhhh!"

"Tapi aku sangat menginginkanmu!"

Jaejoong yang merasa tidak ada jalan untuk menolakpun memilih mematikan kompornya dan berbalik memeluk _namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu.

Merasa mendapat respon, sang suami pun mengangkat tubuhnya ke sbuah meja makan dan membaringkannya.

"Mmmpppphhhhttt…" ciuman panas terjadi antara mereka, kedua tangan suaminya itu tengah bergeriya gemas di dadanya, meremas, dan mencubit nipplenya dari luar kemeja.

Sreekkk

Bunyi robekan kemeja yang Jaejoong kenakan, pelakunya tentu saja sang suami yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Eungghhh ohhhh…" lenguh Jaejoong saat sang suami menghisap puting nipplenya layaknya bayi yang kehausan, jari-jari Jaejoong pun tak mau kalah. Dia sedang berusaha menarik lepas bau yang dikenakan sang suami.

"Ahhh…nnngghhhhh…ueeeennggghhhhh…" desah Jaejoong semakin menjadi saat suaminya menjilat seluruh bagian tubunya dan berkahir menghisap little Jongienya.

"Neeehhhh..Terusshhh..Arrhhhh..aakuuhh..sampai…" lenguh Jaejoong saat dia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Merasa sang suami yang sudah menegang, dia berusaha menekuk salah satu kakinya diatas meja dan sebelah lagi dia biarkan menjuntai ke arah bawah. Dan tarraaaaa terpampanglah hole mungil nan legit miliknya. #ya Allah bahasa ku…

"_Baby_ bebaskan dia!" bisik sang _namja_ sambil menjilat cuping telinga Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong terarah ke tubuh bagian selatan suaminya. Melepaskan _ksatria_ yang sudah menegang sempurna. Kemudian melakukan hand job andalannya.

_Namja_ yang berstatus suami Jaejoong itu sangat tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Dengan perlahan di arahkannya sang _ksatria_ pada hole pinky itu, mendorongnya secara pelahan hingga masuk sempurna.

"Arrgggrrrhhhh" jerit Jaejoong kesakitan, hey walaupun sudah sering melakukannya. Tentunya akan merasa sakit di lakukan tanpa pemanasan.

"_Mianhae_ _baby_."

"_Ne_ bergeraklah!"

"Ohhh kenapahhh semmpiittthhh seekkkallihh."

"Ahhh…uuhhhh…"

"Ahhh niiihhkktmaatthhh babyyhhhhh nghhhh."

"Therehhhh Yunnie… thereeee!"

"Gotchaahh..yesshhhhh babyyhhhhbooohhh."

"Eungghhhh morehhhh lebih cepat Yunnie!"

"Auhhhh eynggggjhhmm"

"Aku sampaaiiiihhh bearhhhh…"

"Together boohh…. Saranghae…"

Cup..

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar _baby_!" tubuh Jaejoong yang masih lemas itu terangkat ala _bridal_ _style_ menuju kamar oleh suami tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa suami dari Kim Jaejoong?

Tepat sekali suami Kim Jaejoong adalah Jung Yunho si artis paling popular itu. Artis yang banyak digandrungi semua kalangan. Artis yang juga memiliki sifat dingin, angkuh dan semaunya itu. Tidak ada yang tau hubungan mereka kecuali para petinggi agency, manager mereka dan sahabat baik mereka Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, dan Changmin berteman sejak tumbuh bersama di panti asuhan. Mereka adalah anak-anak kurang beruntung karena tidak memiliki keluarga, tapi hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari saudara. Mereka memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda tapi saling melengkapi.

Sejak kecil Yunho memang sudah memiliki sifat dingin dan semaunya, jika dia marah dia tidak akan berbicara, makan atau pun pulang kepanti. Baru setelah itu Jaejoong akan datang padanya dan memeluknya. Berusaha mencairkan amarah namja yang selalu melindunginya. Itulah membuat Kim Jaejoong seperti pawang bagi Jung Yunho, karena apapun yang terjadi dengan Jung Yunho hanya Kim Jaejoong yang boleh terlibat.

Ketika beranjak remaja ketertarikan serta ketergantungan akan Kim Jaejoong semakin meningkat bagi Jung Yunho. Yunho selalu menanamkan di pikirannya bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah mutlak miliknya. Bak gayung bersambut Kim Jaejoong pun membalas perasaannya. Dari situlah mereka mulai menjalin hubungan manis yang hanya di ketahui.

Lulus sekolah Yunho bertemu dengan Tan Hangeng, pemuda dari keluarga kurang mampu yang sedang mencari pekerjaan. Melihat kelebihan yang di miliki namja bermuka dingin itu, Hangeng jadi memiliki ide untuk menjadikan Jung Yunho artis. Dengan paksaan dia menyeret Yunho kemanapun ada casting. Melihat wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang sangat bagus, serta suaranya yang bagus dan keterampilannya menari serta bernyanyi, salah satu agency terbesar di Seoul itu menerima dan membantunya untuk debut. Tentu saja dengan Hangeng yang menjadi managernya.

Di akhir tahun 2006 Jung Yunho dan Hangeng memutuskan mendirikan sebuah agency. Yunho menjadi pemilik saham terbesar. Yunho juga mulai menarik teman-temannya, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan Jihyo untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Mulai mengorbitkan mereka hingga sukses seperti sekarang. Tapi berbeda untuk Jaejoong, kadar keposesifannya yang berlebih membuatnya membatasi ruang gerak Kim Jaejoong. Mana mungkin Jung Yunho rela membagi kekasihnya pada orang banyak. Jaejoong hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan _namjachingunya_ selama itu terbaik untuk dirinya. Tugasnya hanya perlu perlu mencintai dan berdiri di samping Jung Yunho, tapi walaupun begitu _namja_ dengan ketampanan berlebih itu selalu melimpahkannya Cinta dan materi hingga namja cantik itu tidak kekuarangan suatu apapun.

Tanggal 10 bulan Juni tahun 2007 Jung Yunho menikahi Kim Jaejoong secara sah di Swiss, yang dihadiri beberapa sahabat mereka seperti Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Jihyo, Heechul dan Hangeng serta seluruh pengurus panti mereka dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang bersandar di dada bidang sang suami dan memaikan jari-jari lentiknya di sana, menikmati setiap moments yang mereka dapatkan.

"Boo.."

"Eumm?"

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Dalam hal?"

"Karena aku selalu membatasi ruang gerakmu. Bahkan hari ini tak tanggung-tanggung aku merubah jadwalmu semauku."

Jaejoong mendongak dan mengecup bibir hati itu. "_Ani_ bear, aku tau kau pasti tau mana yang terbaik untukku."

"_Gomawo_ boo. Oya boo aku rasa kau harus membatalkan niatmu untuk ikut andil dalam drama _Triangle_ itu!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini. Suaminya itu selalu memutuskannya secara sepihak segala hal tentang karirnya, dia memang tidak pernah menuntut hanya saja kali ini dia ingin sekali bergabung dalam drama itu.

"Baru membaca sinopsisnya saja aku sudah tidak suka, drama apa yang memilihmu menjadi seorang _player_. Berbagi tubuh toplessmu, berbagi ciumanmu sampai kapanpun seluruh hati dan tubuh Kim Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho. Cihh yang jelas aku tidak mau berbagi dirimu dengan mereka."

"Tapi Yun, kau selalu berbicara seperti itu saat ada tawaran yang mengharuskanku beragedan lebih. Kemarin saja kau mengacaukan jadwal variety show ku hanya karena di sana ada Jessica padahal kami hanya terlibat adegan pegangan tangan."

"Kau tau aku tidak suka milikku di nikmati orang lain. _Yeoja – yeoja_ itu pasti sangat memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu disini." Jung Yunho mengeretakan giginya.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan. Lagi pula adegan di drama ini sangat menantang sisi pria ku Yun. Sudah lama aku ingin terlibat dalam adegan action. Kenapa kau selalu memutuskannya secara sepihak."

"Tidak ada penolakan Boo! Bukankah kesepakatan dari awal memang begini. BooJae boleh menyanyi, shooting iklan, menjadi model pria, tapi semua di bawah kendaliku. Kau juga tidak lupakan tentang kata-kataku waktu itu, aku tidak akan mengijinkan dan membatalkan tawaran apapun yang mengharuskanmu beradegan lebih."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, drama kali ini ntah sudah drama ke berapa yang di tolak Yunho karena alasan yang menurutnya konyol. Sejak sukses dengan album pertamanya dia sangat ingin bergabung dalam pembuatan drama, tapi beruang pencemburu itu menggagalkannya.

"Jangan menangis boo! Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika kita pergi berlibur saja. Kita bisa mengulang honeymoon dan kau juga bisa berbelanja sepuasmu. _Ette_?"

"Kau selalu begini bear! Posesif dan semaumu."

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik _baby_!"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pasrah, sedangkan suami tampannya itu tengah memejamkan matanya tapi bibirnya tengah menghisap dan menggigiti nipple Jaejoong.

"Eungghh jangan digigit lagi bear…"

"Mmemmmeuhmm…"

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong terjun menjadi penyanyi bukanlah hal yang direncanakan. Semua terjadi ketika di sedang membuat sebuah video tentang dirinya yang sedang bernyanyi, awalnya video itu akan dijadikannya sebagai hadiah pernikahan ke 4 mereka untuk sang suami. Namun karena kecerobohan Jihyo _noonanya_ yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di sebuah café. Video itu menjadi tersebar di Youtube.

Kim Jaejoong sudah akan menangis saat tau video nya tersebar, dia sangat takut video itu menjadi penghambat karir Yunho. Dalam pernikahan mereka memang Jaejoong yang paling bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, dia takut suaminya yang sedang naik daun itu mendapatkan getahnya. Dan saat ini kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ternyata perkiraan Jaejoong sangat jauh dengan kenyataan yang ada. Public sangat menyukai suara Jaejoong, dan soal mengapa Jaejoong mengatakan suaminya public hanya menganggap bahwa itu hanya tindakan Jaejoong yang terlalu mengagumi Yunho.

Banyak agency yang mulai mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong hingga membuat namja cantik itu hampir depresi. Dan Hangeng yang melihat peluang bisnis itu pun, mulai merayu-rayu Yunho. Hangeng tau pasti tidak akan membuahkan hasil jika hanya mengharapkan Yunho. Dia pun mulai membujuk rayu Jaejoong yang untungnya berbuah manis.

Jung Yunho yang sempat mengamuk itu akhirnya luluh saat mendengar rengekkan dan puppy eyes _namja_ cantiknya. Tetapi dengan catatan bahwa apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong di bawah kendalinya, dan dia berhak memutus kontrak apapun yang menurutnya tidak bagus atau terselip adegan yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjap bingung saat membaca lembaran kontrak iklan di tangannya. Memang hanya iklan peresmian wahana perainan air terbaru. Tetapi yang membuatnya bingung di dalam kontrak itu tertulis jika dia akan melakukan _shooting_ di kolam renang dan dengan seorang artis _yeoja_. Kalian pasti tau tidak mungkinkan di kolam renang memakai pakaian gunung.

"_Hyung_ yakin menyuruhku menerima tawaran ini?" dia memandang satu persatu wajah presdir dan managernya.

"_Ne_ Jongie!" Jawab Heechul antusias.

"Tapi _hyung_ kan tau Yunnie pasti akan marah besar jika…"

"Kau tenang saja Jae, sampai satu minggu ke depan Yunho akan di sibukan dengan _shooting_ Film layar lebar terbarunya. Jadi dia tidak akan tau. Aku juga ingin sedikit menghukumnya yang selalu semena-mena."

"_Ne_ Jongie, royaltinya juga cukup besar mengingat wahana ini juga akan sebesar Lotte World."

"Tapi… baiklah…" mereka bertiga pun tersenyum senang tanpa tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria yang tengah menyeringai di depan pintu.

"Nah Yesung _hyung_ kau tau kana pa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu Yunho!" Jawab Yesung santai.

"_Ne_! kau atur saja _hyung_, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan di beri hukuman."

"_Arraseo_ _dongsaeng_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu ini Jaejoong merasa dunianya membosankan. Bagaimana tidak, jika dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol ataupun bermesraan dengan suaminya. Tidak ada ciuman, godaan, perhatian yang biasanya Yunho lakukan padanya. Itu terjadi karena suaminya itu tengah sibuk dengan _shooting_ akhir Film layar lebarnya. Yunho berangkat saat dirinya masih tertidur dan akan pulang setelah dirinya tidur.

_Mood_ Jaejoong yang buruk ini pun terbawa hingga lokasi _shooting_, awalnya dia sangat bersemangat melakukan iklan ini tetapi mendadak semangatnya hilang saat tidak mendapatkan dukungan dari suaminya. Dia jadi menyesal menerima tawaran kali ini.

"Jae segera lah ganti bajumu. Sebentar lagi shooting akan di mulai. Oh ya ternyata kau tidak hanya shooting berdua tapi ada satu lagi _idol_ _hallayu_ yang akan ikut andil dalam shooting kali ini." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mendengar arahan Heechul.

"_Arraseo_ _hyung_!" Jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan Heechul.

Setelah berganti pakaian Jaejoong pun menceburkan dirinya ke kolam renang mengikuti yang ada dalam naskah.

Semua kru _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ sangat terkesima dengan tubuhnya yang sangat indah. Kejadian itu tidak berlangsung lama saat…

Byurrrrrr

Seorang _namja_ berkulit kecoklatan ikut menceburkan diri ke kolam dan berenang ke arah _namja_ cantik itu yang mendadak gugup. Di seberang sana Heechul pun tengah pucat menyadari siapa artis _namja_ yang ikut andil dalam iklan ini.

"Yu-uunie…" lirih Jaejoong tercekat saat _namja_ tampan itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam air.

"_Long time no see baby boo_!" jawab Yunho dengan smirk berbahayanya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat _baby_ boo menjadi nakal seperti ini hmm?"

"I-itu…."

"Kau harus di hukum boo karena telah melanggar aturanku yang nomor dua, yaitu membiarkan tubuh indahmu di pandangi oleh orang lain."

Jaejoong yang merasakan bahaya pun mulai memundurkan tubuhnya bingga menatap pinggiran kolam. Jung Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Yunnie tidak akan melakukannya di sini kan?"

"Kau sudah berani nakal _chagi_, aku juga akan nakal seperti mu…"

"Tapmmmhhhppptthhhh" belum sempat Jaejoong memberikan penolakan _namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu sudah menciumnya dengan beringas dan panas.

Semua mata sangat terkejut kecuali Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin beserta Kim Yesung, mereka berempat malah tertawa-tawa melihatnya.

"Yuunnmm..ahhhheuhhhnngghhh.." lenguh Jaejoong saat tangan nakal Yunho meremas dadanya dan memelintir nipplenya, tapi kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Yunho untuk menjauh saat tau bagian bawah suaminya itu sudah menegang.

"Yun kau bisa menghukumku seseukamu asal tidak disini," Jaejoong harus mengajak Yunho pergi dari sini sebelum Yunho lepas kendali dengan mencumbunya disini.

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_!"

"_Arraseo_! _Kajja_." Yunho mengangkat _namja_ cantikku itu dengan bridal style dan naik dari kolam kemudian menghampiri Yoochun.

"Apa kau sudah merekamnya Chun!"

"Sudah boss." Jawab Yoochun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Junsu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan pada tubuh topless Jaejoong yang masih berada di gendongan Yunho, "_Gomawo_ Suie, dan untuk sementara tunda dulu shooting promosi wahana ini serta bubarkan semua kru yang ada disini."

"_Arraseo_ _hyung_."

"Dan Changminie sebarkan fakta bahwa kami telah menikah."

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "_Arraseo_ _hyung_."

"Yesung _hyung_ _gomawo_ telah bekerja keras, aku akan memberimu libur 1 bulan selama aku ada urusan dengan Jaejoong."

"_Ne_, _dongsaeng_."

Jung Yunho membawa Jaejoong yang sedang berblushing ria ke kamar ganti. Membantunya berganti pakaian dengan sedikit meremas dada montk Jaejoong, sedikit memberikan Kissmark, sedikit remasan pada Jaejoong dan sedikit long french kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kabar mengejutkan datang dari penyanyi segaligus actor multi talent, Jung Yunho ssi. Seperti yang diisukan saat ini dia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan penyanyi terkenal, Kim Jaejoong ssi. Kabar itu pun berubah menjadi fakat saat ditemukannya beberapa bukti berupa photo-photo mesra mereka, buku pernikahan dan pernyataan dari ketiga sahabat mereka, Kim Junsu ssi, Park Yoochun ssi, dan Shim Changmin. Ketiga idol hallayu itu membenarkan bahwa Jung Yunho ssi sudah menikahi Kim Jaejoong ssi tujuh tahun lalu. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan Changmin ssi membocorkan bahwa saat ini dua idol ke cintaan kita itu tengah berbulan madu yang ketujuh. Yang paling menghebohkan adalah, semakin banyaknya para penggemar baru mereka yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai YunJae Shippers. Tak tanggung-tanggung menurut vote yang di lakukan oleh SBS, hampir 95 % masyarakat Korea yang mendukung hubungan mereka dengan antusias. Sepertinya pesona mereka semakin melekat di hati penggemar."_

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan semuanya, bear?" gumam Jaejoong yang tengah membaca berita melalui samrtphone dan bersandar pada dada Yunho. Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan penerbangan ke Francis dengan pesawat pribadi Yunho.

Yunho menggenggam jari Jaejoong. "Biarkan saja Yesung _hyung_ sudah mengurus jadwal kita,"

"Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Hangeng ge dan Heechul _hyung_."

"Tidak usah memikirkan mereka. Biarkan saja mereka menjalani hukuman mereka, salah siapa suka sekali meracuni pikiran BooJaeku!" sungut Yunho.

"Hihihi. Itu sih kau saja yang terlalu pencemburu. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa lelahnya mereka menjawab telepon yang mengkonfirmasi berita kita. Oh ya bear, sejak kapan kau membuka usaha wahana air?"

"Baru tiga bulan ini selesai pembuatan, tadinya wahana itu akan ku hadiahkan untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke tujuh. Aku masih ingat saat 4 bulan lalu kau pulang dari panti dengan menangis tersedu saat mendengar seorang anak panti menangis karena tidak di ijinkan masuk pada penyewaan kolam renang. Maka dari itu, di wahana ini kau bisa memberikan aksess gratis bagi anak-anak panti. Kau tau hatiku sakit sekali saat kau menangis aku merasa menjadi suami yang gagal karena tidak bisa membahagiakanmu."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca sungguh dia sangat beruntung dicintai oleh _namja_ sempurna seperti Jung Yunho, dibalik sikap dingin, angkuh, dan semaunya Jung Yunhonya itu adalah sosok yang selalu mencintainya melebihi apapun.

"_Saranghae_ _Bear_…"

"_Nado saranghae_ boo…"

"_Kajja_!"

"_Oddie_?"

Jaejoong berbisik di telinga Yunho, "Aku ingin menyelesaikan yang di ruang ganti tadi." Lalu menarik tangan Yunho menuju kamar khusus di pesawat ini.

.

.

THE END

Fyuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh selesai juga project ke tiga.

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**HAPPY YUNJAE 7**__**th**__** ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**Wish ku…**_

_**Semoga hubungan mereka langgeng, makin harmonis dan go pulic. Hehehe**_

Tahun lalu aku hanya mampu membaca karya para sunbe tentang project anniversary dan tahun ini aku memberanikan diri buat project juga.

Ahh para YJs tercinta, salam Always Keep The Faith, dan semoga selalu sehati dalam mencintai mereka berdua.

Konco-konco kajja mampir di kotak review.

_Aniss_

_Lampung_

_10 Juni 2014_


End file.
